Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to electronic scanning and in particular, to the electronic scanning of textile surfaces.
Textiles such as rugs, drapes, or carpets can be made for monitoring activity such as human traffic for applications such as security and customer and patient monitoring. Unfortunately, conventional monitoring textiles are limited to smaller surface area applications, for example, using floor mats that employ discrete sensors for each area on a floor surface. Moreover, they tend to be expensive to construct, do not scale well to large surfaces, and have observation densities limited to the physical size of the discrete sensors used for the monitoring. Other approaches employ sensing tiles for large surface areas, but they tend not to have sufficient density for tracking, identifying, or analyzing multiple human occupants, especially in larger areas.
Accordingly, improved approaches may be desired.